Sang mêlé renait de son sang
by APLT23 Angelique Perrin
Summary: La mort de Severus Rogue désespère Harry qui se rend en colère sur  son tombeau. La rage fait faire de drôle de chose parfois,et ce qui en  découle peut être vraiment surprenant !
1. Chapter 1

TITRE : Sang mêlé renait de son sang

AUTEUR : APLT23 Angélique Perrin

E-MAIL

SPOILER : Suite du Tome 7

GENRE : Générale, aventure

AVERTISSEMENT :

DISCLAMER : Rien est à moi, ni l'univers ni et surtout pas les perso , tout est à JK Rowling.

CHAPITRE 1

Je suis mort il y a déjà bien longtemps, massacré par l'être le plus vil qui ai put exister, pour un simple petit bout de bois.

Trahi par celui qui se croyait mon maître, et qui ignorait jusqu'à son exécution qu'il était l'homme que je détestais le plus au monde.

Mais il n'est pas seul responsable de ma mort.

J'en suis aussi responsable. J'étais trop confiant, et trop de confiance mène à la bêtise.

Mon corps sans vie est resté longtemps sur le sol dur et froid.

Le visage déjà blafard qui était le miens était devenu cireux, mes yeux vitreux restaient figés, comme une fenêtre ouverte sur le temps…

Je pensais que peu de gens viendraient à mes obsèques.

Mon nom avait été si souvent sali par des ignares qui se faisaient des idées sur des rumeurs non fondées, que je fus le premier surpris en voyant tant de personnes.

Oh pas une foule heureuse de pouvoir venir cracher sur ma dépouille mais bien des êtres peinés, et même repentant.

Certain disaient que j'étais le héros caché, d'autres s'insurgeaient et réclamaient une reconnaissance digne de mon sacrifice… je me sentais à la fois surpris et amusé.

Mais c'était la peine de ce jeune homme, que les épreuves avaient marqué et qui se penchait avec douleur sur mon tombeau, qui me touchait le plus.

Pourtant lors de ma vie si triste et si secrète, il ne m'avait jamais montré la moindre trace de sympathie. Bien au contraire… il m'aurait bien plus souvent arraché les yeux que tapé sur l 'épaule et offert un bon verre.

Mais il faut dire que je lui rendais bien… ce n'est pas tant lui que je détestais…mais l'image de l'adolescent vulnérable que j'avais été, traqué et malmené par celui qui avait donné la vie à cet enfant. Et je m'étais pourtant juré que plus personne ne saurait avoir une telle emprise, ne saurait provoquer chez moi une telle fureur, moi, tellement maître de mes émotions … tu parles.

Je le trouvais si sûr de lui, tellement arrogant, imbu de lui-même ! Ma rancœur m'aveuglait. Il n'était rien de tout ça, juste un pauvre garçon qui cherchait à se protéger …

Et sa douleur, ses remords me raccrochaient à ce monde, m'empêchant de passer de l'autre coté.

Il demeurait mon œuvre inachevée, celle pour qui mon âme, si j'en avais vraiment une, ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas franchir la dernière étape de la mort.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il venait chaque jour se recueillir sur ma tombe. Il restait là des heures, prostré, sans un mot, retirant de temps en temps ses lunettes pour essuyer une larme... par merlin ce que ça pouvait m'énerver..!

Mais aujourd'hui il ne semblait pas peiné. Il avait plutôt l'air furieux. Il n'était pas prostré, mais au contraire très agité, il gesticulait, poussait des jurons, et dans un accès de fureur, décocha de toutes ses forces une droite magistral sur le marbre noir qui recouvrait mon cercueil!

La douleur fut fulgurante. Oh pas la sienne, mais la mienne! Elle me traversa de part en part, me faisant hurler malgré moi.

Le sang tranchait atrocement sur le marbre noir, et le jeune homme balançait furieusement la main de douleur en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier à son tour.

Il se retourna vivement en m'entendant beugler.

-Qui est la? Demanda-t-il la main plongée dans son blouson, prêt à en découdre…

- Et qui voulez vous que ce soit petit crétin, m'entendis-je dire en lui balançant une furieuse tape sur la tête!

-Professeur? Professeur Rogue? C'est vous. Ça ne peut être que vous… Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais vous dire, que je brûle de vous demander…

-Oh Potter… Ne me laisserez-vous jamais tranquille? Respectez au moins ma mort!

- Que je respecte votre mort? Que je respecte votre mort!

Mais elle n'a rien de respectable! Vous ne vous êtes même pas défendu ! Vous auriez pu le vaincre, vous étiez tellement plus fort que moi, que lui. Peut être même que vous surpassiez les pouvoirs de Dumbledore!

-Toujours aussi irrévérencieux Potter. Mais vous ne manquez pas d'audace. Je ne sais pas ou vous voulez en venir, mais vous ne parviendrez à rien avec vos basses flatteries

- Vous flatter? Il n'est pas question de cela, c'est juste…

Il s'écroula sur le sol, regardant sa main ensanglantée puis la tombe sur laquelle le sang avait partiellement disparut.

- Je suis si fatigué … si fatigué !grommela l'adolescent les yeux au bord des larmes…

Il ressemblait plus à un vieillard qu'au jeune blanc bec de 18 ans que je connaissais jusque là.

-Reprenez -vous Potter! Ces débordements d'émotions saugrenues sont d'une réelle inconvenance!

- Même dans la mort vous conservez votre fiel, votre langue acerbe; ça commençait vraiment à me manquer murmura Harry un vague sourire au coin des lèvres. Après un silence il reprit:

- Depuis quand êtes vous revenu professeur, levant les yeux ne sachant trop ou regarder.

- Je ne suis jamais vraiment parti, en tout cas pas comme quelque' un qui vient de mourir. J'ai toujours été là.

- Pourquoi ne vous ai-je pas entendu avant. Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas vous voir comme tous les autres fantômes qui sont dans le château de Poudlard ?

- Voila deux questions auxquelles je voudrais bien pouvoir répondre mais je l'ignore moi-même. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas encore au stade de fantôme. Et quand à ne pas m'entendre, peut être est-ce parce que vous n'écoutiez pas suffisamment, comme pendant mes cours.

- .. J'avais tellement d'autres choses en tête. Oh ce n'est pas une excuse, mais votre comportement à mon égard ne me poussait pas non plus à faire des efforts.

Non mais je vous jure!

A l'entendre j'en serai le seul fautif !

Il est vrai que je n'étais pas l'enseignant parfait qui faisait naître des vocations à ses élèves, mais j'avais toujours fait de mon mieux.

- Professeur? Vous êtes toujours là?

L'envie de le laisser planter là me traversa l'esprit. L'idée de le voir se morfondre me réjouissait profondément. Mais il me regarda avec les yeux de sa mère, les yeux de Lilly et je ne pus que capituler.

- Relevez-vous petit imbécile et montrez-moi votre main!

-Oh ce n'est rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Une égratignure.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, je me fiche royalement que vous soyez blessé, mais certains pourraient trouver ça surprenant de voir votre main ensanglantée après être venu vous recueillir sur ma tombe. Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce qui vous a pris de faire une telle idiotie?

-La colère Monsieur… l'injustice de votre mort me rongeait jusqu'au bout des ongles. Mais surtout j'étais en colère contre moi de l'avoir souhaitée plus que n'importe qui d'autre ! Je vous demande pardon ...

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues livides, ce n'était plus un beau jeune homme, juste un enfant totalement perdu et submergé par ses émotions…

Et moi je n'étais plus aussi impassible que je le souhaitais.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais toujours répugné à le toucher, mais le voir dans cet état-la, pour moi… Pour avoir seulement souhaité ma mort … Tant l'ont souhaitée et jamais regrettée…

Inconsciemment je lui saisis la main. C'était déjà bien plus que je n'avais jamais fait avec qui que se soit.

A l' instant où je le touchais se produisit ce que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu' à lors.

Depuis des semaines je n' étais plus qu'une voix portée par le vent, invisible aux yeux du monde des vivants, presque content de n'être que ça…et soudain ma main commença à réapparaître…je sentais chaque millimètre de peau se dessiner . Comme un gant trop petit que l'on force et qui vous enserre les doigts jusqu'à avoir l'impression qu'ils vont exploser tant ils sont comprimés … une sensation des plus déplaisantes.

Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas les apercevoir je vis Potter me regarder droit dans les yeux. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait…

-Comment… Mais que… Bredouilla-t-il passant son regard de ma main à mon visage qu'il ne pouvait que deviner.

Je ne pouvais répondre à ses interrogations, j'ignorais moi-même le pourquoi, le comment…

Et d'ailleurs ces questions étaient pour le moment sans importance, il me semblait qu'une main sans corps à sa suite risquait de devenir quelque peu embarrassante.

Un lourd silence s'était installé entre nous et je n'avais aucune envie de le briser.

Je n'osais toujours pas bouger la main. Elle semblait tellement incongrue, presque vulgaire.

Certains sorciers venus se recueillir sur la tombe de Dumbledore commençaient à regarder vers nous avec un peu trop d'insistance. Harry attrapa alors ma main et la secoua dans tous les sens. J'allais le sermonner quand je l'entendis leur lancer que c'était une nouvelle invention des frères Weasley.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent dans un rictus qui aurait pu vaguement ressembler à un sourire, amusé par l'ingéniosité de ce gamin.

Les sorciers hochèrent la tête, satisfaits de l'explication d'Harry et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

-Bien joué Potter, m'entendis-je dire.

Maintenant laissez moi tranquille et ne revenez plus sur ma tombe... J'arrachais ma main des siennes.

-Il n'en est pas question! cria-t-il. Ce qui vient de se passer n'est pas une chose courante, et si ça veut dire qu'il n'y a ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chance pour que je puisse vous aider à revenir parmi nous, je ne vous ferai pas le plaisir de ne pas la saisir!

Il attrapa ma main et la tira brusquement jusqu'à lui. Avant même que j'ai pu protester il transplana.

Cela faisait des semaines, des mois même que je n'avais plus transplané, et la sensation était toujours aussi déplaisante qu'au premier jour. Je sentais chaque particule de mon corps fantomatique se dématérialiser dans l'espace temps .Une douleur sans nom me saisit dans le bas du dos et je compris que mon corps subissait les effets secondaires d'une transplanation incomplète. Après ce que je venais de subir, c'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Je sentis le malaise s'insinuer au plus profond de moi et je perdis connaissance.

Je reconnue d'abord l'odeur fétides des lieux avant d'ouvrir l'œil.

Un bien être m'envahi aussitôt et bien que mes yeux soit clos, je savais ou je me trouvais.

Les parfums envoûtants de chacune des potions que j'avais put créer en plus de 15 ans de pratique se mélangeaient dans une répugnante fragrance. Ce qui m'avait toujours épargné les visites impromptu, chacun soupesant l'importance immédiate d'avoir à me parler, et de fait, de descendre dans mon antre.

Seul la fraîcheur du cachot me fit réaliser que personnes depuis très longtemps n'avait dut remettre les pieds ici.

La couche sur laquelle on m'avait posé était recouverte de drap frais et la couverture qui m'enveloppait semblait flotter au dessus de la paillasse. Unique preuve de ma présence, ma main déposée sur ce qui ressemblait à un linceul donnait l'impression d'un tableau inachevé.

Puis la douleur se rappela à mon bon souvenir et me fit gémir. Je voulu tenter de me relever mais l'effort provoqua un nouveau râle.

Aussitôt une forme presque irréelle se précipita vers moi.

-Ne bougez pas, votre dos a été déchiré lors du transplanage et j'ai du vous enduire d'une concoction de Madame Pommfresh... Mais cela mettra quelques heures, voir plusieurs jours avant que vous ne soyez totalement remis.

-Miss Granger? Mais que faite vous dans mes quartiers? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il vous faut l'autorisation du directeur de la maison Serpentard pour venir jusqu'ici?

Mes paroles durent la blesser car une demie seconde sont corps resta comme figé dans l'espace. Puis faisant fi de mes remarques elle vint jusqu'à moi et me rallongeât avec douceur.

-Harry avait raison, vous êtes peut être mort mais vous avez conservé votre fichu sale caractère…vous serez sûrement surpris d'apprendre que bien des choses ont changées depuis… que vous n'êtes plus. En premier lieu , Harry , Ron et moi même avons le droit de nous déplacer partout ou bon nous semble dans le château de Poudlard.

Et ce droit m'est encore bien plus justifié puisque après votre décès, le poste de professeur de potion, resté vaquant, m'a été généreusement proposé par le professeur Mac Gonnagal ; elle même devenue directeur de Poudlard.

Granger, maître des potions? Oui, elle avait toujours été très douée, c'était logique. Mais Mac Gonnagal, Directeur? Je n'étais pas certain que ce poste lui conviendrait réellement … Elle avait toujours été bien trop coulante avec les élèves alors qu'elle dirigeait la maison Griffondor, et avoir les pleins pouvoir sur l'école risquait d'influer sur la discipline.

Quand bien même, de toute façon je ne serai plus là pour voir les dégâts occasionnés par cette stupide nomination!

Granger me regardait comme si elle avait entendu chacune de mes pensé, et pendant un instant, je me demandais si elle ne m'avait pas jeté le sort de légilimencie.

Bien qu'elle ne put me voir je détournais la figure.

-J'ai la réponse! Cria une autre voix familière qui me fit tourner la tête.

-Vraiment ! Tu es certain Harry?

- Pourriez-vous me dire à quoi nous devons cette exultation de jeunes chiots?

-Ah…, l'aimable professeur c'est encor une fois de plus réveillé de mauvaise humeur à ce qu'il me semble.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Murmura-t-elle espérant que Rogue ne l'entendrait pas.

-Ne vous gênez surtout pas, faites comme si je n'étais pas là!

Alors j'attends! Quelle est cette réponse? Et surtout qu'elle était la question?

- Je viens de rencontrer la directrice. Je lui ai tout raconté et comme elle n'avait pas de réponse nous avons demandés au portrait du professeur Dumbledore…mais la seule chose qu'il nous ai dit c'est que la solution était en moi …

- Et alors ? ….

Vous allez faire quoi maintenant Potter? Procéder à un exorcisme?

Tout cela est absurde! Il est temps pour moi comme pour vous d'accepter que je sois mort, et que mon corps pourrisse sous cette dalle de marbre.

Vous disiez que vous étiez fatigué, vous n'êtes pas le seul. Cette façon de vivre ou plutôt de survivre est épuisante. Je ne veux pas devenir un nouveau Voldemort… Je refuse de devoir tuer des licornes pour revenir parmi les vivants, et n'avoir plus qu'une demi-vie. Et pas question non plus de partager une enveloppe charnelle pour continuer d'exister… encore moins si c'est la votre!

J'étais furieux, ces gamins me tapaient vraiment sur le système avec leur façon de se lancer des œillades à chacune de mes objections. Aucun d'eux n'avait pour moi la moindre affection, pourquoi persister à vouloir comprendre et m'aider? Pour avoir une fois de plus l'occasion de jouer les héros?

Je refusais de devenir leur nouvelle distraction…

Je rejetais violement la couverture et me levait brusquement. Ma décision était prise. Il était temps pour moi de passer de l'autre coté et rien ni personne et sûrement pas ces deux petits crétins m'en empêcherai. La douleur dans mon dos se transforma en supplice. Je l'ignorais et continuait à avancer.

La jeune femme se précipita sur moi et tenta de me ramener à la raison, je la bousculais avec brutalité et Harry la rattrapa au vol.

Aussitôt il leva sa baguette et hurla :

- Locomotor mortis!

Le petit saligaud!

Il venait de me jeter le sort de bloque jambe! Je m'écroulais au même instant. La colère fit alors place à la fureur .Instinctivement je lançais le sort crac badaboum et toutes les fioles explosèrent dans le laboratoire. Des centaines de milliers de bout de verre volaient dans toutes les directions…ce fut Hermione qui réagit la première.

-Protego!

Un bouclier magique s'éleva au dessus d'eux leur évitant la majorité des éclats miroitant.

Les potions se mélangeaient sur le sol. Le filtre de branchiflore entra en contact avec la tentacula vénéneuse et des explosions résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Partout des étincelles crépitèrent et le feu pris soudainement. Les flammes progressaient rapidement et s'avançaient vers nous.

Une épaisse fumée commença à les faire tousser et la porte s'ouvrit derrière moi.

Je ressenti plus une présence que je ne vie qui que ce soit. A tâtons, le jeune homme cherchait ou pouvais bien se trouver mon « corps ». Je ne fis aucun mouvement, espérant qu'il ne me trouve pas et que je finirai purifié par le feu.

Sa main se colla par inadvertance sur mon visage, glissa jusqu'à mes épaules puis me tira en arrière.

- Mais qu'est-ce que..? Extinction!

Une lueur blanche passa au dessus de moi et les flammes s'affaiblir pour finalement s'éteindre.

- J'exige une explication sur le champ Miss Granger! Vociféra la directrice.

- C'est un accident, tenta d'expliquer Harry. Une légère différence d'opinion avec le professeur Rogue, Je vais tacher de réparer les dégâts.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère? Vous avez manqué mettre le feu à l'École parce que vous n'avez pas le même point de vue? Si vos désaccords mettent en péril la vie de mes élèves je vais devoir vous demander de gérer vos conflits ailleurs qu'ici!

La robe tournoya sur elle-même et la vieille femme remonta prestement les escaliers.

- Elle n'a peut être pas tord. Nous devrions aller chez toi. Au moins Créature pourra s'occuper de lui quand nous serons absents de la maison.

- Et une fois de plus personne ne souhaite connaître mes sentiments en ce qui concerne cet éventuel déménagement ? dit- je en essayant de me relever.

Un « non » a deux tons s'éleva aussitôt de la bouche des deux jeunes gens.

- Oh et puis arrêtez de pincer les lèvres, ça a vraiment le don de m'agacer!

Au moment même ou Harry finissait sa phrase il se rendit compte, malgré la fumée et la suie, que mon visage était apparu.

La stupéfaction sur leur visage me fit comprendre qu'il pouvait réellement me voir.

J'avais l'impression de renaître. Mes doigts se promenaient sur mon visage, je découvrais pour la première fois mes cernes, mes joues creuses, mon nez cassé, mon menton en galoche et mes cheveux gras…

En regardant mes deux comparses je vis des larmes rouler sur les joues de Granger. Ils avaient vraiment l'air heureux de revoir la noirceur de mes yeux, la fermeté de mon faciès… leur tendresse m'envahit comme un funeste virus et je fondis en larmes.

Harry se jeta dans mes bras et me serra comme il aurait enlacé son propre père. Je ne songeais même pas à le repousser et me laissais aller dans ses bras.

J'avais si longtemps volontairement ignoré la douceur d'être tendrement étreint …Son corps fut secoué de spasmes et une chaude moiteur humidifia mon cou. Cet instant sembla durer une éternité et quand il se dégagea doucement je le retins malgré moi. Nos regards se croisèrent, et nos cœurs se comprirent sans le moindre mot.

Ma colère s'était envolée.

A cet instant précis il aurait put me demander ou me dire n'importe quoi, j'aurais tout accepté sans hésiter une seconde.

Hermione interrompit ce moment magique en se précipitant sur Harry.

- Mon dieu Harry tu es blessé!

Le sang coulait abondement de sa main ouverte.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie tout de suite, lui enlever le verre qui c'est logés dans la main et refermer la plaie. Allons debout Potter!

A l' instant où il voulut se relever ses jambes se dérobèrent, et il perdit l'équilibre. Je le retins de justesse et le pris dans mes bras.

Je sentis la déchirure dans mes reins se rouvrir largement, m'interdisant tout transplanage. Une nausée monta jusqu'à mes lèvres et je du me concentrer pour ne pas m'évanouir de nouveau. A chaque marche, je maudis d'avoir exigé que mon labo soit descendu dans les douves.

Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur mon front, tant l'effort que je produisais était intense. Derrière moi Granger tentait vainement de faire circuler les élèves qui observaient le drôle de tableau qui passait devant eux. En y repensant, je me dis que j'aurais sûrement réagis de la même façon en voyant passer une tête hirsute et une main portant le corps du jeune survivant, de l'élu.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Pommfresh souleva Harry comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'une plume. Elle le déposa sur le lit en me lançant des regards mi épouvanté mis amusé, et commença à l'ausculter.

- Wingardiomleviosa!

Le bout de verre s'envola, arrachant un cri sourd à Harry. Aussitôt l'infirmière posa sur la plaie un recouvre tout et le flot de sang s'interrompit .L'enfant était plus pâle que je ne l'avais jamais été, et je voulu me pencher sur lui pour lui offrir mon soutient. Mauvaise idée…je tombais à genoux, incapable de me relever seul. Hermione m'offrit son bras et m'aida à me relever avant de m'allonger sur un autre lit.

Pendant que l'aide soignante m'enduisait largement d'onguent, Pommfresh s'acharnait à mettre une perfusion de régénération sanguine dans le bras d'Harry.

- Il a temps perdu de sang que ça? Lui demandais-je dans un souffle

- C'est très bizarre, c'est comme si son sang subissait un enchantement, et qu'il refusait de se renouveler par lui-même. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Je l'avais prévenu ce matin de faire attention. Que les analyses que j'avais faites n'étaient pas terminées. Je devais demander au professeur Slugghorn de ce renseigner au ministère au sujet d'un éventuel cas similaire. Mais cette tête de mule n'écoute jamais rien des conseils qu'on peut lui donner ! Je voudrais bien savoir comment il a put se faire une plaie pareille.

- J'en suis responsable… un accès de rage. Je suis désolé Potter…

- Ne vous excusez pas professeur. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un regrettable accident .Et puis je ne suis pas mort. Ne chantez pas trop vite victoire. Vous n'êtes pas encore débarrassé de moi.

Il avait un sourire radieux. Cela faisait des semaines que je ne l'avais plus vu ainsi. J'esquissais une grimace à mon tour en m'abandonnant doucement jusqu'à l'assoupissement.

A mon réveille, la nuit étais déjà tombé depuis longtemps à en juger par la position de la lune devant ma fenêtre

Un chandelier était posé tout à coté de moi sur la table de nuit, et éclairai vaguement le visage endormi du jeune garçon. A sa droite deux silhouettes, affalé l'une sur l'autre, semblait à la fois surveiller et protéger le corps endormi.

Mon regard se promena à nouveau sur Harry.  
>La lumière de la bougie ne parvenait pas à cacher sa pâleur. A son bras la perfusion, toujours présente, n'étais plus seule, un revigorant s'écoulai en goutte à goutte et une autre poche pendait sur la baladeuse…<p>

Douloureusement je me retournais un peu plus vers lui, et bien que je m'efforçai de ne pas faire de bruit, ce ne fut pas suffisant car il ouvrit les yeux.

- Toujours en vie … dit-il dans un souffle.

-Je vois ça!

Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire. J'étais heureux de le voir ainsi.

-Quelle heure est-il?

-Très tard à en juger par la lune.

-Vous avez veillé sur moi tout ce temps ?

-Vous plaisantez j'espère? Je viens juste de me réveiller ce sont vos deux comparses qui ont veillé sur vous.

-Ainsi que sur vous professeur, répondit une voix de baryton.

-Ron! Tu es là. Comment tu vas ?

-Mieux que toi en tout cas… répondit le jeune Weasley en l'étreignant

-Pour l'amour de dieu doucement Ron tu vas lui faire mal, rugit Hermione qui le repoussa brutalement.

-Pas de panique professeur Granger il n'est blessé qu'à la main. Dit une voix encore endormie.

Pommfresh se releva péniblement de sa couche et s'approcha du lit du malade.

Après une courte inspection des pansements et des perfusions, elle nous annonça qu'il allait mieux et qu'il pourrait quitter le lit dés le lendemain.

-Et cette fois Harry j'apprécierai que vous écoutiez mes conseils et que la prudence soit désormais votre priorité !

-Savez-vous pourquoi il a subit une t'elle réaction?

-Je l'ignore Severus, mais Slugghorn m'a dit tout 0 l'heure que le Ministère avait put le renseigner et que ce phénomène étais arrivé il y a déjà bien longtemps lors d'un rituel interdit.

En Irlande, une sorcière qui avait perdu son grand amour, signa un pacte avec un mage noir. Il lui promit de faire revenir son amant ; pour cela il avait besoin de son sang.

Mais le risque était grand car son fluide deviendrais alors l'essence de vie du mort, et ne pourrais plus se renouveler dans son corps. Et surtout elle devait accepter la possibilité de mourir par amour.

Elle l'aimait plus que tout, et accepta, avec l'espoir secret qu'elle ne mourrait pas.

Le mage convoqua l'enveloppe fantomatique du mort et procéda à la renaissance grâce au prélèvement…tout semblait bien fonctionner, et les deux amants enlacés bénissait le mage et leur amour.

Puis tout à coup la jeune femme fut prise de vertige et sa robe azur devint pourpre au niveau de son avant bras. Son sang coulait à flot. Elle mourut rapidement. Son amant, désespéré, tua le mage noir en l'étranglant et se rendit au detraqueurs. Il avoua tout lors de son procès puis fut emprisonné à vie à Azkaban.

Il se donna la mort quelques semaines plus tard et fut enterré dans le cimetière de la prison provisoirement. La chose la plus troublante fut que, lorsque les parents des deux sorciers vinrent récupérer sa dépouilles pour leur offrir un caveau digne de la grandeur de leur amour, le corps du jeune homme n'étais pas dans le cercueil…Il avait disparu…

-Et alors? Je ne pense pas que Potter ai convoqué de mage noir. Sinon se serai le bouquet!

-Ah non je confirme! répondit Harry. Rien à voir avec ce qui ce passe aujourd'hui!

- Oui, je me doute, mais ce que je ne vous ai pas dit, c'est que le mage qui avait procédé au rituel était le père de Salazar Serpentar… A sa disparition, Salazar l'avais fait enterrer juste à la place ou ce trouve votre caveau.

-Quoi? Mais cela va faire trente ans que je suis la et je n'ai jamais vu de sépulture à Poudlar. Il n'y a un cimetière que depuis la mort d'Albus …ma voix chevrota dangereusement en prononçant ce nom…

Pommfresh me regarda tendrement et continua.

-Après le décès de Salazar Serpentar, le nouveau directeur de l'École trouva indécent que certain élèves se rendent en pèlerinage sur la tombe du sorcier et exigea qu'elle soit supprimé.

-Mais oui c'est ça! S'écria hémione. La solution est en toi! C'est ton sang!

Sa main est apparut après que tu te sois blessé sur la tombe, et dans les cachots, c'est l'entaille de ta main… tu as sûrement du lui toucher le visage à un moment…

-Oui quand je l'ai cherché dans la fumée…

-En admettant que le sang de Potter soit ce qui me permette de renaître à la vie… Auriez vous oublié les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire? Son sang ne se renouvellera pas et il a de forte chance de mourir!

-Peut m'importe! Mourir ne me fais pas peur et maintenant que Voldemor n'est plus là, ma vie n'est plus aussi importante qu'elle a put l'être.

Je le foudroyais du regard. Si mon dos ne m'avait pas fait aussi mal je me serai levé et lui aurait mit une calotte!

Ce fut Granger qui le fit à ma place. La gifle résonna dans l'infirmerie, et chacun garda le silence dans un grand étonnement.

-Ne redit plus jamais ça ou je ne suis pas sur de garder mon calme dit elle furieuse.

-Ben qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand tu es en colère dit Ron en regardant Harry se frotter la joue.

Les trois amis se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

Pommfresh coupa court à ce moment et demanda à chacun de regagner son lit.

Le sommeil tarda longtemps à venir, les paroles des uns et des autres résonnant encor dans ma tête. Il se fichait de mourir. Pour me ramener. Comme j'avais put être détestable… je lui avais fait subir tant d'humiliation, pour faire croire au maîtres des ténèbres mon allégeance bien sur, mais aussi pour le plaisir…

Et lui ne songeais a rien d'autre que me faire renaître même au dépend de sa propre vie. La honte m'accablait. Je m'endormi au levé du soleil.

A mon réveil, le vide de l'infirmerie me permis de réfléchir sur les derniers événements. Le jeune Potter avait sans doute raison, mon retour était peut être légitime. Mais pas au dépend de sa mort.

Il me fallait trouver une solution qui pourrait nous permettre de survivre tous les deux.

J'avais beau me creuser les méninges je ne trouvais rien.

Je me levais lentement et la douleur que j'attendais ne se fit pas ressentir… la concoction de Pommfresh m'avait totalement guéri.

Sur mon lit je trouvais ma robe de sorcier, et je l'enfilais rapidement. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre et mon reflet me sauta aux yeux. Mes cheveux noirs corbeau tranchaient avec la blancheur de ma peau, et mes cernes creusées déformaient mon visage. C'était vrai que j'étais effrayant…

En contrebas de l'infirmerie, Harry adossé au grand chêne semblait profondément absorbé par la lecture d'un énorme livre… il dut ressentir mon regard posé sur lui car il leva la tête et me fit un petit signe m'invitant à le rejoindre. Les couloirs étaient déserts, et je fus soulagé de n'avoir à croiser personne.

Le soleil avait beau être haut il n'était pas chaud pour autant et le vent me frigorifia. Harry referma son livre à mon arrivé et se dirigea vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous avez l'air d'allez beaucoup mieux ce matin, votre dos ne vous fait plus souffrir?

-Non… Pommfresh est une très bonne médicomage… Albus me disait souvent… ma voix se brisa et un léger tressaillement secoua mon menton.

Sans un mot il posa sa main sur mon bras et le pressa légèrement. Ses yeux plein de larmes cherchèrent les miens, et un petit sourire triste se dessina sur mes lèvres.

-Vous ne l'avez pas trahis professeur, peu d'entre nous aurait été capable de faire ce que vous avez fait par amitié. Je vous admire et je vous envie. Je n'en serai jamais capable… Vous honorez sa mémoire à chaque fois que vous prononcez son nom et je défie quiconque de me dire le contraire. Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été très proches, mais je suis certain que nous avions la même affection pour lui. Il serai heureux de nous voir ainsi.

-Sûrement …sa main toujours sur mon épaule commençait quelques peu à me perturber et je lançais machinalement un « marchons un peu Potter. »

Nos pas nous conduire machinalement devant la tombe grandiose du plus fantastique directeur qu'ai put avoir cette école. Pauvre Albus. Il avait préféré perdre la vie pour sauver les notre. En avait-il le droit, et le méritons-nous vraiment? Je détournais le regard et me trouvais face à ma propre tombe. Harry toussota et je me décidais à rompre notre trop long silence.

-Nos vies sont vraiment compliqué n'est-ce pas? Et les jours à venir semble être de la même trempe. Aurons-nous la chance un jour de vivre comme les autres, sans connaître à chaque instant la peur de perdre nos proches ?

-Je l'ignore, mais je l'espère de tout cœur. De la même façon que j'espère avoir la chance d'apprendre à mieux vous connaître. De faire partie intégrante de votre existence dés que nous serons parvenus à vous faire totalement revenir.

- J'ai bien réfléchit. Je suis d'accord à une seule condition. Hors de question que vous m'étiez votre vie en danger pour ça ! Si jamais c'était le cas, promettez-moi de renoncer, par respect pour moi, et par respect pour Albus et toutes les stratégies qu'il a put mettre au point pour éviter que vous mouriez.

-J'y ai longtemps pensé moi aussi, et je crois que vous avez raison. En plus je ne voudrais pas avoir à essuyer de nouveau les foudres d'Hermione.

J'ai cherché dans le grand livre des sortilèges de magie blanche, mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse nous aider. Vous n'auriez pas une idée?

-Non pas la moindre …et je vais finir par avoir mal au crâne à force d'y songer ! Je ne vois pas de solution à part...

-Oui? A part quoi? Peu importe si ça peut sembler stupide.

-Il faudrait créer une potion qui puisse recréer votre sang à l'infinie, ainsi je pourrais m'en enduire complètement et renaître à la vie. Mais c'est irréalisable…

- Je me souviens d'un homme qui m'avait dit qu'impossible n'est pas sorcier! Et cet homme est sûrement le plus grand professeur qu'il y ai eu à Poudlard! Je suis certain qu'avec votre expérience et l'intelligence d'Hermione vous pourriez créer cette potion!

-Quelle confiance jeune homme!

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître pétrie d'orgueil, mais Harry n'a pas tord… en combinant nos capacité, nous pourrions la réaliser, dit Hermione qui venait de nous rejoindre.

-Miss granger, je reconnais bien volontiers que vous étiez sûrement la meilleur élève qu'il y ai eu dans cette école depuis fort longtemps, mais ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire sera bien plus compliqué que vos derniers examens.

- Je n'ai jamais reculé devant les défis monsieur, et vous?

-Vous étés devenu bien insolente Mademoiselle depuis que vous fréquentez ces deux petits perturbateurs! Dis-je froidement.

Elle me regarda ne sachant si elle devait rire ou pleurer puis baissa les yeux.

- Je me demande bien ce que nous allons pouvoir faire de vous… ou plutôt si, je sais ! Le second meilleur professeur de potions qu'ai connu Poudlar. Au travail mademoiselle! Lui soufflais je à l'oreille le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry, d'une grotesque révérence, me montra le chemin à prendre, tandis qu'il présentait son autre bras à Granger pour l'accompagner.


	2. Chapter 2

Les jours qui suivirent furent harassant, et décevant. Nous avions beau essayer plein de combinaisons, au final les potions finissaient toujours dans l'évier.

Je me croyais l'être le plus perfectionniste qui soit, mais c'était avant de voir travailler Hermione.

Rien de ce que je faisais ou de ce qu'elle parvenait à créer n'était assez bien pour elle. Elle passait des heures à recommencer cent fois la même potion, estimant n'avoir pas suffisamment été minutieuse…Son laboratoire était situé à coté de la maison Griffondor, et très souvent ses étudiants nous rejoignaient pour l'observer. J'en étais quelque peu jaloux.

Pas un seul élève, pas même ceux de Serpentar, ne serai venue observer mes travaux durant mon professorat. Depuis que je m'étais engagé dans cette voix j'avais dressé un mur en béton entre les écoliers et moi. Certain avait pourtant toute mon admiration et leur talent ne m'échappait pas le moins du monde, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je me montrais toujours hautain, sarcastique, voire même très souvent perfide… j'aimais ça!Et puis quand personne ne vous aime, vous n'êtes jamais trahit, ou déçus, vous savez à quoi vous attendre...

Pourtant Granger savait être autant respecté et craint de ses disciples que moi, mais ils l'appréciaient plus que tout. A chaque instant elle ne perdait pas la moindre occasion de leur enseigner quelques chose, rabrouait les perturbateurs, et gratifiait de points les bons éléments…elle était une bien meilleur enseignante que moi… en tout cas pour le coté relationnel avec ses élèves.

Car ces relations avec moi étaient assez tendues.

Elle me trouvait trop brouillon, assez peu méticuleux et m'accusait, à juste titre, de baisser les bras trop vite. Nombre de fois j'explosais de rage et quittait la pièce en fulminant, jurant à corps et à cris que je ne retournerais plus jamais travailler avec cette furie. J'arpentais durant plusieurs heures les couloirs du château comme je le faisais alors, lorsque j'étais en vie à l'affût de la moindre bêtise, jusqu'à ce que mes jambes n'en puissent plus. Alors l'esprit vide, le regard fier, je retournais auprès d'elle et sans un mot, je me remettais au travail. Elle me regardait alors de ces grand yeux vert et poussais discrètement sur ma paillasse une tasse de thé vert à la menthe, symbole de notre hache de guerre.

Il arrivait parfois que ce soit elle qui s'emporte. Alors l'angélique professeur devenait un vrai démon hurlant, cassant tout ce qui ce trouvais à sa portée, maudissant père, mère et Merlin. Ce spectacle, je l'avoue, m'amusait beaucoup. La crise finie, elle s'évertuait systématiquement à faire le ménage à la façon des moldus. Elle s'infligeait elle-même cette punition, par respect disait- elle, des elfes de maisons, qui n'avaient sûrement pas que ça à faire, passer derrière elle…

Nous avions réussi à créer une potion qui régénérait le sang, mais elle demeurait instable.

Chaque jour nous faisions des essais avec des échantillons prélevés sur les dernières années de Griffondor, vaillant volontaire au service du Sauveur et de leur professeur chéri.

Volontaire d'ailleurs grassement récompensé par une soupe de potiron et de boule de noix de coco au chocolat, spécialité doucereuse d'Hermione. Le sang, ajouté à notre dernière potion en date avait réussi une fois de plus à se régénérer, jusqu'au moment ou il commença à bouillonner bruyamment. Hermione allait une fois de plus jeter le contenue du chaudron dans l'évier quand le remède explosa tout à coup.

Couverte de sang, elle hurlait littéralement, mais la douleur ni était pour rien.

-Raz le bol, vociféra-t-elle, nous n'arriverons jamais à la faire cette foutue potion, vous resterez éternellement un ridicule ersatz de Nick quasi sans tête, mais vous se seras Rogue quasi sans corps!

Je la regardais quelque peu désappointé et une grimace de mécontentement se dessina sur mon visage.

En temps ordinaire elle aurait sûrement baissé les yeux et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais dans l'état d'esprit ou elle se trouvait, rien n'aurais put l'impressionner. Et devant ma mimique elle pouffa discrètement puis se laissa complètement déborder par un fou rire retentissant.

Harry arriva alors à ce moment là et la surprise le figea à l'entrée de la porte.

-Je crois que vous avez bien besoin d'une pause dit il en nous regardant l'un et l'autre. Et ça tombe bien je voulais vous montrer quelque chose… dit il en me regardant tout particulièrement, mais tu devrais d'abord t'arranger si tu ne veux pas que Rusard fasse encore des siennes et que les élèves te prennent pour un boucher…tu n'es pas jolie à voir comme ça.

En nous entraînant le long des couloirs il avait l'air d'un bambin tout excité, régulièrement il nous précédait et nous faisais des petits signes pour aller plus vite.

Quand enfin on arriva devant les escaliers de marbre, il nous demanda de fermer les yeux. J'allais objecter, mais il prit ma main et me supplia du regard de me taire et de faire pour une fois ce qu'on me demandait sans rien dire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, soufflais d'impatience et me laissais entraîner dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Arrivé devant la porte, il nous demanda si nous étions prêt puis commença doucement à tourner la poignée .Il l'ouvrit totalement et nous fit entrer, les yeux toujours clos.

-Voila, dit il en se mettant de coté afin de nous permettre de mieux voir, je sais que ça n'est sûrement pas exactement ainsi que tout devait être disposé, mais je me suis dit, que peut être vous auriez plus d'inspiration si vous retrouviez votre laboratoire …

Je ne parvenais pas à articuler le moindre mot. Durant toutes ces semaines ou Granger et moi avions travaillés avec acharnement, il ne s'était montré que peu de fois. Je ne m'étais même pas posé la question pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Pour moi, il était sûrement en train de jouer sur son balai à ce jeu stupide avec ces amis. Au lieu de ça il avait dut passer des heures à tout nettoyer dans mon cachot…

Bien sur il y avait moins de fioles sur la plupart des étagères, mais c'était chez moi, et malgré ma reconnaissance je ne parvenais pas à le remercier. Mon regard ne cessait de balayer l'ensemble de la pièce et je me figeais sur un portrait nouvellement accroché au mur derrière mon bureau. Le regard bleu me transperça le cœur. D'un léger signe de la main, il me salua le sourire discret aux lèvres, et bêtement je fis de même

-C'est le professeur Mac Gonagale qui a fait peindre ce nouveau portrait et qui m'a demandé de l'installer dans vos quartier monsieur. Elle estimait qu'il était normal que vous puissiez de nouveau converser avec lui, comme au temps ou vous étiez vivant l'un et l'autre.

-C'est… Je … Parvins- je seulement à murmurer.

-Nous allons vous laisser. Vous avez probablement des choses à faire, à arranger ou je ne sais quoi encore, dit la jeune fille la voix quelque peu chevrotante. Elle agrippa le bras de son ami et le tira en arrière. Quand ils eurent fermé la porte je l'entendis lui dire merci.

J'avançais jusqu'à mon bureau en baissant la tête, brûlé par l'envie de pénétrer à nouveau dans l'océan bleu des yeux du vieil homme et la peur d'y voir de la rancune ou pire de la rancœur.

Machinalement je pris place sur ma chaise et commençais à ranger les différents parchemins qui se trouvais là, lorsqu'une voix me fit sursauter.

- Vous avez décidé de me bouder Severus? J'avais pensé que nous aurions plein de chose à nous dire maintenant que nous avons la chance de nous retrouver à nouveau dans la même pièce. Chose bien improbable en fait puisque nous sommes morts tous les deux. Dit-il en pouffant légèrement.

Après un silence il reprit:

- La culpabilité incommensurable qui émane de vous est des plus curieuse mon ami. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, seulement ce que je vous avais demandé pour le bien de tous, sauf peut être, avoir été parfois trop autoritaire, voir même trop intransigeant vis à vis de certain de vos étudiants.

- Vous me trouviez trop sévère, trop intraitable? Dis-je sans me retourner. J'étais le professeur le plus détesté de tout Poudlard, et mon enseignement n'intéressait personne, ils étaient là contre leurs grès et aucun d'eux n'a jamais montré le moindre intérêt aux potions! Et pourtant dieu sais combien ce genre de produit est utilisé par bon nombre de sorcier! Malédiction, enchantement et autre potion de charme sont chaque jour employé par ces ingrats!

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous! Mais vous n'avez pas été le plus détesté… je crois que la coupe revient à notre chère Dolorès Ombrage n'est ce pas ? Et les mentalités en ce qui vous concerne ont grandement changé depuis que la vérité a été révélée par Harry. Vous ne devriez pas vivre dans le passé Severus, et vous concentrer un peu plus sur l'avenir qui vous attend.

- Mon avenir? Je me retournais brusquement en renversant ma chaise et le fusillais du regard.

Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis exactement! Pas assez de chair et de sang pour être considéré comme un être vivant, pas assez mort pour être un fantôme et vous voudriez que je pense au futur? Ce que je pourrais éventuellement devenir dépend de la vie de ce Potter, et il est hors de question que je redevienne l'homme à abattre parce qu'il aurait risqué sa vie pour me rendre la mienne!

-Alors c'est ça qui vous perturbe. Qu'à nouveau les gens voient en vous le monstre que vous n'êtes pas ?

- Ou plutôt celui que je suis réellement…

Je relevais ma chaise et m'assis nonchalamment sur le bord de la table, face au portrait.

- Vous savez Albus, en vous voyant tout à l'heure, j'étais a la fois heureux plein d'amertume.

- D'amertume?

Je baissais les yeux, et chassais sur ma robe une poussière imaginaire avant de répondre. Les mots se bousculaient aux portes de mes lèvres, ils me brûlaient l'esprit et le cœur, mais je ne voulais en aucun cas me disputer avec le vieil homme, celui que j'avais longtemps considéré comme mon maître, comme notre maître à tous.

-Du temps ou nous étions en vie, vous aviez la verve plus haute mon cher amis. Il n'est pas bon de retenir ses sentiments , qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais..

Mes yeux noirs plongèrent dans l'azur de Dumbledore et l'image de ses yeux suppliant me revint en mémoire. Je revis son corps s'envoler et tomber au bas du château, et à nouveau mon cœur se brisa.

- Je n'aurais jamais du accepter, dit je dans un souffle.

- Je ne vous avais pas laissé le choix Severus, et vous savez tout comme moi que c'était la seule chose à faire. En refusant, vous risquiez votre vie et celle de Drago! Dans la continuité, Harry n'aurais pas réussi à parvenir à ses fins, et en ce jours la guerre continuerai, Voldemort et Bellatrix en tête pour prendre le pouvoir sur le monde sorcier.

- On m'a traqué comme un chien! Tous les sorciers du monde ne rêvaient que de ma mort! Minerva a bien failli réussir d'ailleurs!

J'avais hurlé sans même m'en rendre compte, les mots se répercutaient sur les murs et me revenaient aussi brutalement que je les avais envoyé.

Après un court silence, Albus reprit.

-Je sais, je suis désolé, mais nous en avions déjà parlé, vous saviez ce qui se passerai, nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement, ça engageais bien plus que notre vie à tout les deux.

-Harry… Tous ça l'a beaucoup affecté… Votre mort, son désir de vengeance, la découverte de la vérité, et maintenant rien ne saurais le détourner de son but, me rendre la vie. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait plus vivre sans danger. On dirai qu'il a pris gout au péril, et que défier la mort n'est plus pour lui un jeu, mais une addiction!

- J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion, et c'est pourquoi j'ai encore une fois besoin de vous Severus.

-Besoin de moi? Albus, qu'allez vous encore me demander?

- Vous avez pu vous apercevoir qu'Harry est devenue quelques peu solitaire, bien sur il reste attaché à ses amis et à Gini, mais même entouré il se sent seul, et ces états d'âmes risque de le conduire à une folie, voire même au suicide.

- Et alors? Que puis-je y faire?

Je voyais très bien ou il voulait en venir, mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche.

- Il s'est ouvert à vous, il semble qu'un lien si ténue soit-il, vous unissent l'un à l'autre, et il est de votre devoir de tenter l'impossible pour lui redonner gout à la vie.

- Vous plaisanter j'espère? Oubliez vous que je suis mort? Comment voulez vous qu'une espèce de fantôme lui redonne gout à la vie?

- Ce que je vais vous demander va vous sembler bien injuste, et terriblement égoïste mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour le moment. Vous devez tous faire pour ne pas parvenir à vous matérialiser entièrement, en tout cas pas trop vite. Si l'inverse ce produisait plus rien ne le raccrocherait à ce monde…

- Albus! Vous plaisantez? Et mes envie, mes désirs, qu'en faite vous?

- Je vous demande juste de les occulter, pendant quelques semaines au mieux, si vous y parvenez, le monde sorcier vous verra comme un héros…

- C'est déjà le cas, répondis-je en ricanant.

-… et vous ouvrira les portes du cœur de vos proches, et même des sorciers du monde entier.

- Le cœur des autres je m'en fous royalement! Répondis-je du tac au tac.

Pour le moment c'est le miens qui me dérange. Depuis que je suis mort des milliers d'émotions me submergent, et je ne parviens pas à les maîtriser. Ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser de moi n'avait aucune importance depuis bien des années. La colère de Minerva m'a vexé, la pitié de Pomfresh m'a irrité au plus haut point et quand au débordement d'affection de Granger et Potter, aucun mot ne saurais exprimer à quel point ils me bouleversent et m'horripile tout a la fois. J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu' un d'autre.

Et je n'aime pas l'être que je deviens!

-Je sais Severus, mais rien ne peut changer ça, c'est l'essence même de votre personnalité, de votre renaissance. Depuis toujours vous cachiez vos sentiments. Par crainte la plupart du temps. Crainte de dévoiler votre amour pour Lily, votre admiration haineuse pour James, Sirius, et lupin, et votre fascination malsaine qui devint très vite un profond dégoût pour Voldemord.

Votre résurrection ne se fera pas sans peine et encore moins sans devoir en payer le prix. Et je ne crois pas que la perte éventuelle, mais à mon sens peu probable, d'Harry soit ce qui vous coûtera le plus.

- Seriez-vous en train de me dire à demi-mot que je ne serais pas complet tant que je bannirais toutes émotions de mon cœur?

- C'est à peu près cela. Mais après tout qui suis-je pour vraiment savoir de quoi il retourne? Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une peinture magique. Me dit-il en clignant de l'œil. Il se fait tard, et je suis quelques peu fatigué. Je vais vous laisser mon ami.

De plus, je suis attendu par la grosse dame, elle veut me faire rencontrer les autres personnalités de tous les tableaux de Poudlard et il serai mal venu de lui faire faux bond.

Et sans un regard pour moi, il disparut du tableau me laissant seul et perplexe.

Ce vieux fou n'avait pas tord en disant que j'avais banni tout sentiments par peur. Après tout ma mère avait offert à mon père son amour et ses entrailles et qu'en avait elle reçut? Des blâmes, des coups et pour finir la mort.

Et moi? J'avais offert mon amitié à Lily et qu'en avait- je retiré? La jalousie de James et de ses amis jusqu'à la tyrannie. Sans parler de rage, son ambition, je me retrouvais tellement en lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tue ma Lily.

C'est d'ailleurs après sa mort que je j'étais devenue si revêche et condescendent.

Lily. Comme elle avait pu me manquer. Elle était la seule capable de me freiner, de me comprendre sans chercher à me juger…par merlin ce que j'avais put aimer cette femme, et comme je l'aimais encore.

Si Harry n'étais pas si semblable à son père par son caractère j'aurais surement eu pour lui plus d'affection.

Quel drôle de gamin…

Sur la table, un livre attira mon attention. Il était recouvert d'un petit bout de parchemin et j'en reconnu facilement l'écriture, le jeune Potter m'avait laissé un mot. Pour qui me prenait-il ? Un de ses anciens camarades de classe?

La missive était courte, mais je la relus plusieurs fois tant elle était à la fois juste et stupide.

« Professeur,

Quand tout dans ma vie a commencé à m'échapper, et que rien de ce que je pouvais faire n'aboutissais, je me suis retourné vers mon passé pour m'y ressourcer et retrouver en moi ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. Peut être est-ce là ce qui vous manque aujourd'hui pour parvenir à vos fin. Ce livre vous a appartenu il y a bien longtemps, et l'adolescent que j'y ai trouvé était le plus génialissime que je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer… peut être devriez vous à nouveau faire sa connaissance vous aussi? Je ne doute pas qu'il saura vous aider…

PS: Amicalement me semblais quelques peu familier, aussi, je ne sais comment terminer cette petite lettre.

Harry. »

Me tourner vers mon passé pour parvenir à mes fins? Mes yeux se posèrent sur le livre bleu, vieux mais encore en bon état .Le livre de potion, le manuel du prince de sang mêlé, mon recueil de potion. Il me semblait tellement loin cet adolescent, si ingénieux, si inventif, si prompt à prendre des risques…Mes doigts caressèrent légèrement le bouquin, puis le saisirent. De l'autre je déboutonnais ma robe de sorcier. Je m'assis sur le grand fauteuil prés de la modeste bibliothèque qui logeait au fond du cachot, et entrepris de relire ce qui fut bien plus important qu'une bible pour moi.

Pendant trois jours, je ne sorti pas de mon cachot. Les repas déposés devant ma porte repartaient systématiquement dans le même état qu'ils étaient venu. Minerva, inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelle avait envoyé Albus se renseigner. Cette intrusion, plus que cavalière, eu pour résultat de me mettre en rogne et le tableau se retrouva en une fraction de seconde recouvert d'une épaisse couverture. Quand j'eu enfin fini ma lecture, et reposé le livre sur la table prés de mon lit, j'étais plus déterminé que jamais. Le prince avait refait surface. Et cette fois, rien ni personne ne parviendrais à le chasser.

Note aux lecteurs:

Navré tompotter12 de la gène occasionné, mais je n'en suis pas responsable.. Il a du y avoir un sérieux problème au moment de la publication...car n'étant moi même pas toujours parfaite en ce qui concerne l'orthographe, ce n'est heureusement pas à ce point ^^

Merci à Kaori Jade, Sanarielle et Little-Bloody-Thing pour vos encouragement

Navré à nouveau pour la gène occasionné lors de votre lecture de ce corrige de suite le problème, en espérant que la nouvelle mise en ligne se fera sans soucis...


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur aux lecteurs :  
>Merci pour tout vos encouragement, vos reviews, vos mp, je suis touché .<p>

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma fanfic plaise à qui que se soit en dehors de ma famille (qui sont je dois bien l'avouer de parti pris…^^)  
>Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant. Le chapitre 4 est en réécriture, je dois apporter quelques modifications, je le posterai dans les deux semaines à venir je pense.<br>Quand au 5 éme et dernier chapitre, il est en court d'écriture, alors… un tit peu de patience…il arrivera bientôt.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Mon absence, bien que courte avait secoué le château. Granger, persuadée que j'avais totalement abandonné, s'acharnait jours et nuit à réaliser la potion dans son laboratoire et refusais toute visite, même de ses deux amis. Weasley dépité d'être refoulé par sa dulcinée s'acharnait sur son balai et sur ses équipiers en vue des prochains jeux mondiaux, et Harry n'était pas réapparut en public.

Mac Gonnagal, inquiète pour ma personne, n'avais cessé de harceler les différentes peinture du château, et comble du comble, avait même eu l'audace de déranger le baron Sanglant, certaine que son autorité et notre appartenance à la même maison, saurais lui permettre d'accéder jusqu'à ma raison.

Peine perdu! Elle fut rabroué avec force, et ravala son orgueil avec rage maudissant le jour ou il était mort et celui ou j'étais reparus.

Mon entrée dans la grande salle fut des plus fracassantes. Le brouhaha habituel des élèves cessa tout à coup et des centaines de paire d'yeux se posèrent sur moi.

La tête haute, le regard fier je traversais la longue salle d'un pas assuré, sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à qui que se soit.

Arrivé à hauteur de la table des professeurs, Mac Conagall se leva, me toisa du regard puis tira la chaise prés d'elle et m'invita sans le moindre mot à prendre place à ses coté.

Mon regard balaya la salle et se posa sur Harry. Sa tristesse me frappa en plein cœur, et sa façon peu discrète de refuser de me regarder ne m'amusa pas le moins du monde.

Peu à peu, les discussions reprirent .La faim qui me tenaillait depuis trois jours me permis, le temps de me restaurer, de ne plus penser ni au regard assassin de Granger ni à l'ignorance dont Harry faisait preuve à mon égard. Minerva essaya à plusieurs reprises d'entamer la conversation, mais bien vite lassé par mes quelques grognements en guise de réponse elle se tourna vers les cheveux grisonnant et hirsute de ce bon vieux Hagrid, et me laissa me restaurer. Quand j'eu fini d'avaler la dernière bouchée du monstrueux bavarois au kiwis et au coulis de framboise, je m' aperçus que les tables de la salle à manger s'étaient déjà pas mal éclairci et que peu d'élèves restaient encore sous le ciel étoilé de la grande salle. Granger et Weaslay s'étaient isolés au bout de la table et semblaient renouer les liens qui tissaient leur union par des baisers passionnés. Rien ni personne n'aurait put les séparer, et un rictus pointa sur mes lèvres en les regardant. Ils étaient à la fois drôles et touchant. Harry au contraire repoussa Gini sans le moindre ménagement et se leva brusquement. Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de bouger le petit doigt, il sorti de là en grande trombe. Je me levais précipitamment et m'apprêtais à aller le rejoindre quand Minerva me saisi par la manche.

- Severus, un instant je vous prie.

- Je suis pressé il faut absolument que je parle avec Potter, ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- C'est justement de lui dont je voudrais vous entretenir.

Elle dégagea sa main et me pria de me rassoir. Je ne l'avais pas vu seulement pendant trois jours, mais en la regardant plus attentivement je m'aperçus du changement sur son visage. Elle semblait avoir pris dix ans. Ses paupières déjà lourdes habituellement tombaient littéralement sur ses yeux. D'immenses cernes creusaient de larges sillons noirs et ses pommettes semblaient entaillées aux couteaux. Mais pire que tout se fut la mélancolie de son regard qui me frappa. Je regardais une dernière fois vers la grande porte et me reposait lentement sur la chaise.

- Je suis certaine que votre retraite de ses derniers jours avait surement une raison des plus primordiaux, mais elle a beaucoup affecté Harry.

Je voulu répondre mais elle leva sa main dans un geste qui ne m'autorisais pas encore à prendre la parole.

Elle continua.

- J'ignore et ne veux rien savoir des liens qui vous unissent tous les deux, mais ils semblent d'une rare intensité en ce qui le concerne. Je vais surement vous paraître bien mièvre mais j'aime cet enfant, comme si c'était le miens, et sa douleur me pèse autant, si ce n'est plus, que bien des gens dans Poudlard. J'ai même eu toute les peines du monde à retenir Hagrid, et à l'empêcher de venir défoncer la porte de votre cachot, tant lui aussi était irrité par votre exil aussi soudain qu'inexpliqué. Vous l'ignorez probablement, mais Harry les deux premiers jours à passé le plus clair de ses journées dans les escaliers qui mènent à votre cachot, il apportait lui-même les plateaux repas que vous refusiez de toucher, et à chaque fois qu'il les rapportait ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes.

Après une pause elle reprit.

-Severus, je dois savoir, non seulement en tant que directrice, mais aussi pour le bien d'harry ce que vous comptez faire désormais et surtout si à l'avenir ce genre d'événement se reproduira. Car si tel était le cas je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous demander de partir, pas pour vous punir, ne croyez pas cela, mais pour protéger le jeune Potter. De vous comme de lui-même.

Je pris une longue inspiration, lui pris les deux mains dans les miennes et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

- Vous avez raison, une fois de plus je lui ai fait du mal, mais je vous conjure de croire que ça n'avait rien de volontaire. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Depuis que je suis revenu, je ne savais pas ou la route qui se dessinais devant moi allait me conduire, et à chaque fois qu'elle me ramenait vers lui, je prenais une autre direction, l'habitude sans doute. Si bien que j'ai fini non seulement par m'égarer, mais je me suis aussi perdu par la même occasion. Je ne savais plus ni qui j'étais, ni ce que je devais faire. C'est Harry et un livre qu'il m'a fourni qui m'ont permis de me retrouver. Il faut que je lui explique. Et que je lui exprime non seulement mes regrets pour l'avoir blessé, mais aussi ma reconnaissance.

Je sais que ce doit être difficile pour vous de me faire confiance, je le conçois et c'est bien normal. Mais accordez-moi juste une chance de vous prouver qu'il importe aussi pour moi. Peut être pas de la même façon qu'il compte pour vous, mais je vous promets, je vous assure qu'il est aussi très important pour moi ce gamins.

Un triste sourire éclaira un éphémère instant le visage de la directrice, puis une légère pression de ses mains m'indiqua qu'elle me croyait et qu'elle m'accordait une dernière chance.

Je me levais et me précipitais vers la grande porte, faisant voler ma longue robe. Avant de la franchir, je jetais un ultime regard vers la vieille femme, elle semblait apaisée et ses traits s'étaient détendus.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que je marchais dans les couloirs du château. J'avais exploré les moindres recoins et cachettes sans avoir réussi à mettre la main sur le garçon. Peeves d'humeur taquine me survolait en me lançant de tant à autre des « c'est chaud » ou « c'est froid » pour m'indiquer la bonne direction à prendre. Mais à force, j'en vins à me demander s'il ne se moquait pas de moi, et le rabrouais sans ménagement.

Arrivé dans la volière à bout de force et d'idées, mes yeux se portèrent sur un point en mouvement en direction de la foret interdite. Je le reconnu aussitôt.

- Harry! HARRY!

Le vent fi voler mes paroles au loin, et je m'emportais contre Albus et les différents enchantements de protection m'empêchant de transplaner au sein du château tout en dévalant les escaliers.

Quand j'arrivais au bas de la forteresse, il avait déjà disparut. Je m'élançai à sa poursuite. Je dus trébucher sur je ne sais qu'elle racine et me retrouvais violemment projeté au sol. Je perdis légèrement conscience, et de douloureux souvenir se dessinèrent dans un brouillard épais. La course poursuite, la maison d'Hagrid en feu, les sorts d'Harry qui me sifflaient au oreilles, et Drago que la terreur défigurait.

- Espèce de lâche!

J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais en nage et une substance visqueuse coulait sur mon front. Je me relevais trop vite, et chutais de nouveau. La nuit commençais à tomber, et l'idée de pénétrer dans la foret ne m'enchantais pas le moins du monde, mais je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas si je ne faisais pas le premier pas.

Le sous bois était déjà dans une pénombre épaisse et je dus allumer ma baguette pour voir ou mes pas me conduisaient.

De temps à autres je criais son nom, l'écho me répondais des dizaines de fois, mais toujours pas de Harry. Des bruits étranges retentissaient un peu partout et bien que je ne sois pas couard, je commençais quand même à me sentir légèrement oppressé.

J'arrivais prés de l'ancienne cachette de Graup quand une véritable armée de centaure m'encercla. Des yeux, je cherchais désespérément le visage familier de Firenze, mais je ne vis que des trognes hargneuses. Un grognement retentit et des dizaines d'arc armé de flèches se levèrent sur moi. Seul contre tous je n'avais aucune chance. J'allais mourir dans cette foutu foret sans avoir revu Potter, et cette pensé me désespéra. Ma baguette tomba à mes pieds et j'attendis le premier coup fatal comme la femme adultère attend de recevoir la première pierre de la lapidation. Les secondes qui suivirent me semblèrent durer une éternité. La blessure à la tête, et les efforts fourni pour arriver jusque là me firent vaciller, je perdis l'équilibre et tombais a genoux. Une nué de flèches passa au même instant au dessus de ma tête, et deux d'entre elles me touchèrent. L'une dans le gras de ma cuisse et l'autre dans mon épaule. Au même moment un magnifique cerf d'argent et de lumière sauta au milieu des hippanthropes et se planta devant moi les bois en avant, prêt à charger. Alors sans réfléchir, à mon tour je fis apparaître du bout de ma baguette mon patronus et une superbe biche d'argent se plaça au coté de l'immense mâle. Les hommes chevaux surpris se concertèrent du regard. Lentement, ils commencèrent à reculer, puis disparurent de la même façon qu'ils étaient venue.

-Cette foret n'est pas sur, et encore moins pour un homme tel que vous, retournez sur vos pas et enfermez vous dans votre cachot, c'est ce que vous faite de mieux!

La voix venait de toutes les directions, et je ne le voyais nulle part. La réflexion atteints son but, mais bien que froissé je n'en laissais rien paraître.

-Harry il faut qu'on parle, et je veux vous regarder droit dans les yeux pour m'ouvrir à vous! Je sais que vous m'en voulez, mais il faut que vous sachiez que si j'ai fait ça c'est grâce à vous.

- MENTEUR! Tout ce que vous faite c'est toujours pour vous, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un égoïste. UN EGOISTE!

La substance chaude et visqueuse gouta sur mon cou, je me senti faiblir je chutais de nouveau.

En heurtant le sol mes articulations craquèrent bruyamment et la douleur se diffusa jusque dans ma nuque. La nausée monta en moi et je ne pus retenir le flot de nourriture contenue dans mon estomac. Lentement j'essuyais les résidus sur le bord de mes lèvres .J' arrachais la flèche plantée dans ma cuisse. Celle dans mon épaule semblait s'être nichée profondément dans l'os, j'en cassais l'extrémité en réprimant une grimace de douleur. Le souffle court, je m'adossais contre un arbre et attendit qu'Harry se manifeste encore. L'opacité de la foret fit bientôt place aux ténèbres, et un vent glacial commença à murmurer sa douce chanson dans les feuilles. Aucun doute, j'étais seul. Il était partis, et j'allais rester là jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Alors, c'est agréable de se sentir seul au monde et n'avoir pour échappatoire que la mort?

La voix me fit sursauter.

- Oubliez vous que je suis déjà mort? Dis-je dans un ricanement.

Écoutez Potter, les paroles que je vais prononcer, je ne les ai jamais dite à personne, et croyez moi, il me coûte de les dire. Mais je les pense sincèrement. Je vous ai blessé, ce n'étais pas volontaire et croyez bien que je le regrette. Apparemment vous avez enfin réussi à comprendre ce qu'est l'occlumensie. Mon esprit vous est tout ouvert, regardez et vous y verrez le reflet de mon cœur.

Face à moi, la cape d'invisibilité glissa lentement au sol, et je pus enfin le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Harry, j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai toujours eu besoin de vous, mais je l'ignorais. Grâce à vous, j'ai enfin renoué avec l'homme que j'étais, ni l'agent double d'Albus, ni le bras droit du maître des ténèbres, Juste moi. Le livre du prince, votre missive, et tous les événements récents m'ont fait renaître à la vie, aux émotions. Je n'ai de désir plus cher que de devenir si ce n'est votre ami, au moins autre chose que votre ennemi. Mon semblant de vie et ma mort sont entre vos mains, faites en ce que vous voulez, votre décision sera la mienne.

Malgré l'obscurité, je vis clairement une larme rouler sur la joue du jeune homme, et je sus que mes paroles avaient réussi à l'émouvoir, et à entériner pour le moment sa rancune contre moi.

-Vous étés blessé, nous devrions rentrer, nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard.

Il essaya de me soulever, mais j'étais trop faible pour pouvoir l'aider. Harry leva sa baguette en direction du château.

- Accio balai! Cria-t-il.

En un instant son éclair de feu siffla dans le feuillage et s'arrêta devant nous. Difficilement, je parvins à me hisser dessus .Harry passa derrière moi, et le balai s'envola. Arrivé aux pieds de la grande porte, je ne fus pas mécontent d'y voir Hagrid. Le géant me souleva tel un fétu de paille, et me porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Les jours et les semaines qui suivirent, je fus balloté entre des périodes ou je reprenais connaissance et ou je sombrais de nouveau dans une sorte de coma. Mais pas une seule fois ou j'ouvris les yeux je me retrouvais seul dans l'infirmerie. Il était toujours là, plus ou moins échevelé, seul ou entouré de ses deux amis. Et à chaque fois son sourire me réchauffais le cœur.

Je fus sur pieds au bout de quelques semaines. A peine remis, Granger me sauta dessus. Elle était déjà prête à se remettre au travail. Les paroles de Dumbledore résonnèrent dans ma tête et je prétextais une fatigue passagère afin de ne pas travailler sur la potion. Elle pinça les lèvres et s'en alla rapidement, très probablement vexé. Tous les gens que je croisais se montraient affables à mon encontre, et rapidement j'en fus irrité. L'idée me vint de trouver le jeune homme et je me dirigeais machinalement sur le terrain de Quidditch.

J'y trouvais le jeune rouquin, toujours sur son balai à s'entrainer pour les prochains jeux. Il m'indiqua le lac quand je lui demandais ou se trouvais Harry. L'air était frais et la balade pour y aller plutôt tranquille. Je m'y dirigeais lentement, évitant de surestimer mes forces. Je le trouvais assis au bord de l'eau, jetant des cailloux à la surface. Sans bruit je m'assis à ses cotés, et attendit qu'il m'adresse la parole. Le soleil d'automne se reflétait à la surface et le spectacle était vraiment grandiose.

Quand le soleil sembla mettre le feu au lac il se retourna vers moi.

-J'ai réagit comme un gamin et je m'en excuse, j'ai risqué votre vie par fierté et sottise. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

- C'est un épisode fâcheux dont nous sommes tous les deux responsables et moi peut être plus que vous, oublions ça Harry et reprenons le court de nos vie sans plus y penser.

-Amis? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant la main.

-Tachons de le devenir, répondis je en la serrant affectueusement .Rentrons il commence à ce faire tard.

Le lendemain je me levais de bonne heure. Au cours de la nuit j'avais pris la décision d'informer Granger de mon pacte avec Dumbledor

Il me fallait faire d'elle une complice, et je savais que si je ne lui disais pas tout elle refuserai catégoriquement et pire, irai le raconter au jeune Potter.

Sa réaction fut d'abord violente comme je l'avais imaginé. Il me fallut user de toutes les stratégies pour qu'elle accepte. Mais la chose ne fut pas aisée.

- Je voudrais savoir ou se trouve votre intérêt dans cette histoire me demanda-t-elle crument.

- Nulle part, répondis- je brutalement. Seul compte les intérêts d'Harry. Les miens, j'ai décidé une fois n'est pas coutumes de les éclipser temporairement. Et j'espère sincèrement que vous m'aiderez dans cette tâche. Je compte vraiment sur vous professeur.

Le « professeur » la toucha. Elle me regarda et compris que je ne voyais plus en elle une de mes élèves, mais mon égal. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret prés de la paillasse ou nous faisions les potions, passa une main dans ses cheveux et frotta longuement ses grand yeux vert. Elle semblait chercher le moyens de me dire quelque chose, puis sembla se résigner à ne pas prendre de gans et me confier se qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- A vrai dire, je crois que le professeur Dumbledor à raison. Je me suis aussi rendu compte qu' Harry s'isolait, il est même parfois agressif avec Ron et moi. Mais c'est surtout envers Gini que c'est le plus frappant. Ça la perturbe beaucoup et bien qu'elle fasse des efforts pour sauver leur couple, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle tienne le coup encore longtemps si les choses n'évolues pas dans le bon sens.

- J'ignore combien de temps il me faudra, mais il est certain que je n'abandonnerai pas sans me battre. Quand à la potion, je suis persuadé que vous n'avez nullement besoin de moi pour la réussir. Si jamais vous y parvenez, promettez moi seulement que vous n'en soufflerez mot à qui que se soit à part moi. J'ai votre parole ?

Elle souffla et sembla se battre intérieurement contre sa conscience. Je comprenais son dilemme. D'une certaine façon, elle avait surement l'impression de trahir son meilleur ami, mais après tout ce n'étais que pour son bien…

- Vous l'avez, dit elle. Mais seulement provisoirement. Je suis navré de vous dire ça de cette façon, mais Harry passera toujours avant vous…et s'il vient à moi ou qu'il me pose la moindre question au sujet de la potion, je ne mentirai pas, et je vous l'enverrai afin qu'il puisse avoir toutes les réponses à ce sujet.

- Votre honnêteté vous honore Miss Granger et j'aurais bien aimé avoir auprès de moi dans ma jeunesse quelque un d'aussi fidèle et loyal que vous…

Je la saluais avant de la quitter, et me dirigeais droit vers le sanctuaire ou le jeune Potter aimait à jouer les Hermite, la salle sur demande du troisième étage.

Lorsque j'étais adolescent et que je cherchais à me protéger de cette bande de voyou qui me persécutait, j'ai souvent tenté de me réfugier dans l'antre de la salle sur demande, en vain. Je ne sais pour qu'elle raison, elle refusait systématiquement de m'offrir l'abri dont j'avais besoin. Et ce qu'elle que soit la façon dont je pouvais lui demander un havre de paix.

J'arrivais donc dans le long couloir sombre et humide plein d'appréhensions. J'arpentais un petit corridor de long en large avant de m'arrêter face à une énorme cloison. Je me concentrais plus que je ne l'avais probablement jamais fait avant. Je vidais complètement mon esprit, et laissais parler pour une fois mon cœur au lieu de ma raison. Les yeux clos, d'une voix assuré et plus forte que je ne l'aurais voulu, j'annonçai mon souhait.

-Je besoin de voir Harry Potter!

J'attendis quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La surprise me figea sur place. La porte était là, entrouverte me livrant le passage pour rejoindre le jeune homme. J'avais réussi du premier coup ! J'avançais lentement, la salle était sombre, gigantesque, et la décoration plutôt spartiate. A peine avait je franchis le seuil qu'une torche s'alluma toute seule sur ma droite comme si la salle avait compris que je n'y voyais pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Au fond de la salle, j'aperçu Harry assis en tailleur devant un grand miroir. Je m'approchais jusqu'à lui, et jetais machinalement un regard dans le miroir. En premier je ne vis que notre reflet à tous les deux. Puis une sorte de brouillard troubla la glace, et mon cœur chavira. Face à moi, Lily nous tenait par les épaules, jetant des regards plein d'amour à l'un comme à l'autre. Instinctivement je me retournais. Personne. Le miroir du Rised, j'avais beau savoir ce que c'était et ce qu'il faisait, ça me surprenait à chaque fois.

- Dumbledore l'avait caché dans le château, je ne l'avais jamais retrouvé depuis ma première année à Poudlard et ce n'est pourtant pas faute de l'avoir cherché. Et un jour, il était là à croire que la salle voulait absolument que j'y vois quelque chose. Et j'en ai vu des choses dans ce miroir…

- Quelle genre de chose? Lui demandais-je sans pouvoir détacher mon regard de l'émouvant tableau qui se dessinait dans la glace.

-Mes parents bien sur. Mais aussi nos futurs enfants à Gini et moi. Et puis vous et Dumbledor encore en vie. Et bien d'autres rêves encore qui ne se réaliseront jamais.

- Vous pouvez avoir des enfants avec Gini. C'est un rêve qui peut parfaitement devenir réalité.

-Je ne crois pas. Je vais rompre avec elle. Je la fait souffrir sans même le vouloir, ou m'en rendre compte. Et elle mérite mieux qu'un crétin comme moi.

- Je suis d' accord.

- Comment ? me demanda-t-il en se retournant.

J'arrachais douloureusement mes yeux des yeux de Lili, et le toisais d'un regard noir.

- Vous avez raison, vous étés un crétin!

Il se releva en serrant les points et les dents.

- Allons calmez vous Potter. Je suis là en ami. Ne commençons pas nos chamailleries, ou je vais une fois de plus finir dans un des lits de Pomfresh, et elle risque de croire que j'ai un faible pour elle à ce rythme…

A cette idée Potter pouffa de rire et oublia sa colère.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer? J'ai bien précisé à la salle que je ne voulais pas être dérangé.

- Elle a surement du juger que je ne voulais rien de plus qu'être en votre présence. Vous savez combien elle peut être intelligente, mais aussi malicieuse parfois.

-Vous vouliez être en ma présence professeur? Pourquoi?

- Je vous avouerai que je n'en sais rien. Depuis l'incident de la foret, j'ai décidé d'agir par instinct et pas seulement par raison, et mon instinct ma guidé jusqu' à vous. De toute façon il semblerai que vous ne faisiez rien de très important, et moi j'ai besoin d'un bras fort pour m'accompagner dans ma ballade quotidienne. Puis je compter sur vous?

- Pourquoi pas? Ça ne me feras pas de mal de sortir un peu.

- Et de laisser le soleil vous donner quelques couleurs. Vous êtes aussi blanc que votre chouette.

- C'est l'hôpital qui ce fout de la charité! Vous vous êtes vu ? Même un cachet d'aspirine est plus bronzé que vous!

- Un quoi?

- Laissez tomber… Un médicament moldus.

Nous avions convenue que chaque soir après le repas il jouerai les garde malade lors de ma promenade quotidienne. Au début, je dois bien avouer que c'était assez bizarre, voire même tendu entre lui et moi. Nous marchions en silence pendant prés d'une heure, et j'avais beau chercher quel sujet de conversation pourrais nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre, rien ne me venait, hormis les souvenirs douloureux.

C'est alors qu'un soir, alors que nos pas nous ramenais jusqu'au château, il me posa une question qui me pris de court.

- Je n'ai peut être pas l'art et la manière pour vous demander ça, mais je voudrais bien comprendre pourquoi mon père et vous étiez ennemis. Depuis que j'ai vu malgré vous l'épisode de l'arbre ça me perturbe vraiment. Vous m'avez dit que mon père était un sale con et un lâche, et je n'aime pas croire que vous aviez raison même si je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

- Effectivement, vous n'avez ni l'art, ni la manière…et la question amène une réponse des plus compliqué Harry. Pour être tout à fait franc, je pense qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

- Je ne comprends rien, expliquez moi.

- Ce que je vais vous raconter personne, à part Albus et peut être les amis de votre père, ne le sait. Je ne vous cacherai rien, mais vous devrez garder le silence tout le long de mon récit. A la fin, et à la fin seulement vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez.

Il acquiesça sans dire un mot et je pris une grosse inspiration pour me donner du courage.

- J'ai rencontré votre mère alors que ce n'était qu'une enfant. Une amitié franche est sincère nous a très rapidement lié l'un à l'autre. Quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, j'ai très rapidement pris conscience de son génie et de sa grande capacité à l'empathie. L'amitié que j'avais pour votre mère c'est malgré moi transformé en inclinaison. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à entretenir ces sentiments pour Lily, loin de là! James était en quelque sorte le golden boy de l'école. Fier et sur de lui, tout lui réussissait. Cela ne me dérangeais pas le moins du monde, même si je dois bien l'avouer, je l'enviai un peu. Vous savez a quel point à cet âge là les enfants peuvent être méchant les uns envers les autre. Mon aspect famélique, voir même cadavérique avait rapidement fait de moi la tête de turc de bon nombre d'élèves. Votre mère ne supportait pas de me voir traiter ainsi, et elle avait la très fâcheuse tendance à voler à mon secours à chaque instant. Je suppose que c'est pour se faire remarquer de Lily que James a commencé à me chercher querelles. Puis entraîné par ses camarades, ce qui aurait du être un simple jeu malsains est rapidement devenu une vrai torture à la limite du harcèlement. Une fois de plus, ou de trop je ne sais pas, Lily a voulu prendre ma défense après l'incident de l'arbre. Mais ma fierté, mon orgueil, en avait pris un sacré coup ce jours la. Inconsciemment je me suis vengé sur elle, puisque je ne pouvais le faire sur James et sa bande. Je me suis maudit pendant des semaines de l'avoir blessé. Mais le mal était fait. Atteinte au plus profond d'elle-même elle alla chercher réconfort auprès de votre père. Et moi auprès de personne peu fréquentable…La suite vous la connaissez. Elle est peu glorieuse en ce qui me concerne, et vos parents sont devenus des héros aux yeux du monde sorcier….

Tandis que je m'asseyais sur les marches des escaliers de la grande porte il me regarda avec des yeux embués. Il s'assit a mes cotés et ôtât ses lunettes pour frotter ses yeux.

Je m'attendais à être mitraillé de questions, mais le silence perdurait entre nous et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit rompu. Je commençais à avoir un peu froids, et machinalement je me recouvris des larges pans de ma robe de sorcier.

- Tous ça à cause de l'amour… Quel gâchis!

Je me tournais vers lui et le regardais comme s'il avait dit la plus grosse idiotie du monde.

- Vous n'avez rien compris alors ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour! Dans cette histoire c'est l'orgueil et la fierté qui sont coupable. Votre père désirait votre mère plus que tout, et c'est par vanité et crânerie qu'il a agit de cette manière. Quand à votre mère, c'est par amour propre et dédain de moi qu'elle m'a abandonnée... Et quand à moi… c'est par morgue, suffisance et roguerie que je suis devenu cet être détestable. Rien d'autre. L 'amour aurait put nous sauver, et nous pauvres idiots d'adolescents, nous l'avons foulé de nos pieds, réduit en poudre et balayé de notre crétinerie. Et ce qui m'énerve le plus dans toutes cette histoire, c'est que vous avez devant vous et au plus profond de votre être l'exemple à ne pas suivre, mais vous faite fi de tous ça comme si vous aviez toutes les réponses.

Vous aviez vraiment raison Harry vous n'êtes qu'un crétin! Quand apprendrez vous à agir en fonction de votre raison, et non pas en fonction de votre ressenti? Vous avez des amis fidèles et loyaux jusqu'au bout des ongles, une charmante petite amie plus patiente que la patience elle-même, et au lieu de laisser entrer en vous l'amour, vous vous engluez de haine et de préjugé.

Une larme frappa l'une des marches de granit, et je sus enfin que mon discourt l'avait remué au delà de ce que j'avais pu espérer.

- Harry, puisque nous en sommes aux confidences les plus intimes, je vais vous donner une impression qui me glace le sang à chaque fois que je vous vois. Vous avez tellement peur de vivre comme tout un chacun que vous faite tout pour vous mettre dans des situations périlleuses. Vous avez presque vingt ans, et tout ce que vous connaissez n'est que bataille et mort. Laissez vous porter, vous passez à coté de tant de choses! Je vous tends une main secourable, ce que je n'avais jamais fait jusque là, pour personne, laissez moi vous apporter mon aide, pas seulement pour vous, ni pour moi, mais pour me permettre un tant soit peu de regagner l'estime que je n'aurais jamais du perdre de votre mère.

Une large tache sombre grandissait aux pieds du jeune homme. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et de longs sanglots silencieux secouaient tous son corps. Une voix intérieur me hurlait de le prendre dans mes bras, mais je n'en fis rien. J'avais enfin posé la première pierre de l'édifice qui permettrait au gamin de reprendre gout à la vie. Je ne prétendais aucunement construire un château, mais une simple bâtisse sur des fondations solides allait amplement me suffire.

Sur ma lancé, je continuais.

- Harry…vous m'avez demandé de devenir votre ami, et c'est en amis que je vous parle. Un ami digne de ce nom ne vous laisserai pas continuer ainsi, et je suis bien trop vieux et teigne pour craindre vos réactions colériques.

- Et vous étés bien le seul dans ce cas. Je crois que ça me manquais, et qu'au final j'en avais besoin. Bien sur il y' a Hermione qui de temps en temps ne me ménage pas..Mais ce n'est pas pareil.

-Promettons nous une chose vous et moi, nous avons toujours été sincère l'un avec l'autre. Pas dans les meilleurs circonstances, mais c'était généralement le cas. Ne cessons pas de l'être, et tachons que se soit uniquement pour nous amorcer une vie meilleure.

Harry renifla bruyamment, remit ses lunettes et essuya ses larmes à demie sèche sur ses joues.

- Je vous promets au moins de tenter d'y parvenir.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il se leva, et me tendis sa main encore humide. Je la pris bien volontiers et la serra chaleureusement. J'étais fier de moi. Et Albus le serrai probablement encore plus. J'avais hâte d'aller lui raconter tous ça.


End file.
